Sleep
by samaragaunt
Summary: It may be cliched, but it has fun doing it.


(This shall be the last chapter/story-thing till next week. Then updating shall resume. This was originally just supposed to be a series of semi-related oneshots, but it's really a coherent storyline now, isn't it? Funny how that happens. PS- I am very, very sorry for the plot cliches abounding in this chapter.)

It had been a bit less difficult than Spencer had thought it would be, being outed to his team. Nothing much had changed. JJ grinned smugly whenever Emily looked at her, and in return Prentiss flipped her the bird when she though JJ wasn't looking. Everyone but Morgan and Garcia constantly badgered him about who his regular date was- not so different from the former "there's-this-girl-you've-just-_gotta_-meet"s. All in all, everything was relatively normal. The case in New Mexico had gone well. The murderer had been caught and was now awaiting his sentence as Reid filed his paperwork. Another score for the home team. He was looking forward to celebrating the case by sleeping off his jet lag and wasting the weekend watching Star Trek reruns in his pajamas. Or nothing at all. Such were the privileges of living alone.

Hotch ran to his desk just before he was about to leave. "Reid- Spencer," he corrected himself, looking at the clock. "Could you please do me a favor? Jessica's got the flu, so I have Jack, and I forgot to hire a babysitter for the meeting I have- well, had- ten minutes ago. The babysitter's leaving any minute and I only need someone to watch him for an hour. Could you? Please?"

Spencer relaxed. He'd worried the favor would be more dire, but handling a child was something he could do. He took care of an adult when he was a kid, how could this be much different? He smiled at Aaron. "No problem."

"Thank you so much." Hotch looked around, checking the empty bullpen. He gave Reid a quick kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one!" he said as he passed Reid a key, then jogged towards Strauss's office.

Spencer smiled, putting a hand to the spot he'd kissed as he walked to the elevator. Sure, it wasn't the most passionate kiss or longest kiss or sexiest kiss, but it showed trust and comfortability, which was what mattered. It displayed an ease with touching Reid, a feeling of safety with him. Plus, the man was leaving the thing that was most valued to him- his kid- with Spencer. _And if Aaron's letting his kid meet me, that's a subliminal signal that he wants me in Jack's life, as well as his own. _

He drove the short way to the small suburban house and knocked on the door. A pimply teenage girl answered. "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm, I work with Aaron. I'm the replacement babysitter, I suppose. Doctor Spencer Reid."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Can I see your badge?"

_Smart girl, not taking any chances. _He fumbled with his bag and pulled it out, showing it to her. She leaned in close to read it. "It looks just like Mr. Hotchner's!" She shut the door and undid the chain, letting him in. "Can you tell Mr. Hotchner that I'll be by in the morning to pick up my pay?" she asked as she gathered her purse and coat.

"Yes, I'll make sure he knows."

"Sweet. Thanks." The girl pulled a cell phone out of the purse as she walked to the door. "Yeah, hey Jess. I was sitting for Mr. H, and my replacement? He's this totally yummy FBI guy! Yeah, but not like Mr. H. This one's puppy-dog cute. Looks like he's our age...." The voice cut off as she shut the door.

"Second time this week I've been complimented as though I'm edible," Spencer mumbled as he locked the door and closed the chain. He looked around. The walls were a light, cheery yellow, then the woodwork was painted white, as was the ceiling. It was very feminine. Definitely Haley's former work.

The kitchen, however, was purely Aaron. The coffee maker was black and modern, the stove and refrigerator were stainless steel. The cabinetry was some sort of dark, rich wood. The walls were white. Everything was functional and it looked good doing it.

A small figure barreled into Reid's legs, knocking him to the floor. "Who goes there in my castle?" The child roared, climbing on top of him and standing on his stomach. With a small, wheezy voice, Spencer answered. "'Tis I, Sir Spencer Reid of the FBI." He picked the child of of him and set him on the floor, then sat up. "And what is your name, Sir Knight?"

"I'm Sir Jack of the Dragon-Slaying Knight Club!!!! Do you wanna come slay dragons with me, Sir S... Sir Sp... Sir WhatsYourName?!"

"I'm Sir Spencer, and I would be honored to slay dragons with you," Reid answered solemnly.

"Okay, let's go to my room 'cause that's where the dragons are!"

Sir Spencer followed.

Aaron returned to his house, unlocked the door, and was greeted with silence. Knowing Jack's perpetual noise level, he pulled out his gun, suspecting the worst. Damn Spencer's chronic bad luck....

He walked into the living room and holstered his weapon, taking in the serene scene around him. Spencer was spread out on the couch, most of his long limbs hanging over the edges, with Jack on his legs, asleep. Reid's mouth was open the slightest bit, and his eyes were peacefully shut. The TV was playing some sort of Robin Hood style movie. It was adorable, a Kodak moment. He would have taken a picture if he knew where his camera was.

Aaron carried the comatose Jack to his bed and tucked him in. He stopped in his own room to remove the comforter from his bed, then trudged sleepily to the living room to wrap it around the equally comatose Spencer. When at last all were covered, he walked back to his room, stripped off the suit and crawled under the covers. He had one last thought before he slept.

_Maybe someday soon, the bed will be warm when I get in it. And then I won't have to sleep alone._

(This is what happens when I run out of ideas. Oh yeah, does anyone else have to fight the urge to misspell everything when writing kid's speech? I certainly do.)


End file.
